tenimyufandomcom-20200214-history
Kamakari Kenta
|japanesename = 鎌苅 健太（かまかり けんた) |romaji = Kamakari Kenta |bornin = Osaka, Japan |age = |birthday = February 17, 1984 |character = Shishido Ryo |Generation = Hyotei A |prev = N/A |next = Murai Ryouta}} Kenta Kamakari (鎌苅 健太 Kamakari Kenta, born on February 17, 1984 in Osaka Prefecture) is a Japanese actor, voice actor and singer. He's famous for his role as the first-generation Shishido Ryo in the Prince of Tennis Musicals. In the live-action movie adaption of The Prince of Tennis, he plays the role of one of Sasabe's friends. "KenKen" was hospitalized on April 21, 2007 and was unable to play the role of Minami Itsuki in Musical Air Gear vs. Bacchus Super Range Remix and appear in Dream Live 4 ~Extra~. As he mentioned in his blog, as of February 2008 he is completely recovered and will start working again. He was the leader and lead vocals for the rock band Cocoa Otoko that debuted on 2010 but disassembled on March 21, 2012. TeniMyu *The Imperial Match Hyotei Gakuen *Dream Live 3rd *Advancement Match Rokkaku feat. Hyotei Gakuen *Dream Live 4th *The Imperial Presence Hyotei Gakuen feat. Higa Chuu *Dream Live 7th (Guest) Theater 舞台タンブリングvol.2 - 龍木将斗 役 *タンブリング vol.2（東京公演、2011年5月18日 - 22日、赤坂ACTシアター） *タンブリング vol.2（名古屋公演、2011年5月27日 - 29日、御園座） *タンブリング vol.2（大阪公演、2011年6月3日 - 5日、イオン化粧品 シアターBRAVA !） *タンブリング vol.2（東京凱旋公演、2011年7月2日 - 3日、東京国際フォーラム　ホールC） スーパーミュージカル「聖闘士星矢」 *スーパーミュージカル「聖闘士星矢」（2011年7月28日 - 31日、全労済ホールスペース・ゼロ） - 主演・ペガサス星矢 役 *スーパーミュージカル『聖闘士星矢』再公演（2011年12月22 - 25日、天王洲銀河劇場）- 主演・ペガサス星矢 役 Other Performances *vintage organization presents THE☆BUSAIKU（2005年7月13日 - 18日、東京・サンモールスタジオ） - 上杉真治 役 *ミュージカル エア・ギア（2007年1月） - 主演・南樹 役 *オアシスと砂漠〜Love on the planet〜（2009年1月） - 主演・真宮保 役 *俺たちは天使だ! NO ANGEL NO LUCK〜地球滅亡30分前!（2009年8月26日 - 9月6日、サンシャイン劇場） - DARTS / 当麻優希 役 *ミュージカル エア・ギア vs. BACCHUS Top Gear Remix（2010年4月9日 - 4月16日） - 主演・南樹 役 *abc★赤坂ボーイズキャバレー（2010年8月18日 - 29日、09月3日 - 5日、赤坂ACTシアター・サンケイホールブリーゼ） *吉本百年物語『大将と御寮ンさん・二人の夢』（2012年4月13日 - 5月6日、なんばグランド花月） - 林正之助 役 *ザ・ベストハウス 123 on Stage!〜おかしなおかしな探偵物語！…は、コレだ！！（2012年6月19日 - 23日、渋谷区文化総合センター大和田伝承ホール） *つかこうへい三回忌特別公演「新・幕末純情伝」（2012年7月12日 - 22日、Bunkamura シアターコクーン）- 土方歳三 役 *舞台「ハイスクール歌劇団☆男組」（2012年9月12日 - 23日、天王洲銀河劇場）- 主演・立花慶介 役 *舞台 30-DELUX The Remake Theater「イエロー」（2012年11月21日 - 25日・新国立劇場小劇場、2012年12月7日 - 9日・大阪ビジネスパーク円形ホール、2012年12月11日 - 13日・愛知県芸術劇場小ホール）- 主演・水戸光圀 役 *ミュージカル 新幹線おそうじの天使たち（2013年3月16日 - 24日、AiiA Theater Tokyo） - 及川一也 役 *舞台『英雄のうた』（2013年4月30日 - 5月3日、青山円形劇場）- 道化師 役 Filmography TV *翼の折れた天使たち 第二夜 「ライブチャット」（2006年2月28日、フジテレビ） *プリンセス・プリンセスD（2006年6月 - 9月、テレビ朝日） - 主演・豊実琴 役 *ハッピィ★ボーイズ（2007年4月 - 6月、テレビ東京） - 赤坂純太 役 *俺たちは天使だ! NO ANGEL NO LUCK（2009年7月 - 12月、テレビ東京） - DARTS / 当麻優希 役 *あり得ない!（2010年2月10日、MBS） - 第5話「ピザの悲劇」桑田ノリオ役 *ヘヴンズ・ロック 〜Heaven's Rock〜（2010年7月 - 、関西テレビ） - テッペイ 役 *華和家の四姉妹 第3・4話（2011年7月24日・7月31日、TBS） - 坂田 役 *ピロートーク〜ベッドの思惑〜 第1話（2012年10月4日、関西テレビ） - 文夫 役 *ハイスクール歌劇団☆男組（2012年10月6日、中部日本放送製作・TBS） - 立花慶介 役 *サキ（2013年1月 - 3月、関西テレビ） - 加賀良太 役 Movies *テニスの王子様 - 佐々部の取巻き 役 *荒くれKNIGHT〜激闘編〜（2007年8月） - 春間勇樹 役（友情出演） *キラキラMOVIES「新宿区歌舞伎町保育園」（2009年1月、ゴー・シネマ） - 主演・健二 役 *苦い蜜 〜消えたレコード〜（2010年4月10日、アステア） - 加納 役 *アメイジング グレイス -儚き男たちへの詩-（2011年8月公開、グアパ・グアポ） - 藤田秀人 役 *シャッフル（2011年10月公開、ビターズ・エンド） *犬の首輪とコロッケと（2012年1月公開、ファントム・フィルム） - 主演・長原成樹 役 *Miss Boys!決戦は甲子園!?編（2011年12月公開、ダブ）- 主演・坂本真実役 *Miss Boys!友情のゆくえ編（2012年1月公開、ダブ）- 主演・坂本真実役 Voice Acting *Air Gear (Minami Itsuki) *Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (as Cavallone Dino) *Lovely★Complex (as Kohori Kazuki) Trivia *He voiced the character Dino Cavallone from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! which was later voiced by TeniMyu affiliate, KENN. *Hosogai Kei, who played the second-generation Hiyoshi Wakashi was also part of Cocoa Otoko with Kenta. Websites *Official Blog *Official Website *Cocoa Otoko Website *AsianWiki Profile *ANN (AnimeNewsNetwork) Profile *MAL (MyAnimeList) Profile *DramaAddicts Wiki *English Wikipedia *Japanese Wikipedia Category:Actors Category:Hyotei Category:Hyotei A